


In Which David Is Understandably Pissed

by Seize_The_Gay (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, David is pissed off though, Fluff, I finally let my boys be happy again, Jack Kelly love his boyfriend more than anything, Jack is a dumbass and breaks his legs, M/M, They're in love and happy, They're supportive boyfriends, This just in David Jacobs loves his boyfriend but not wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Seize_The_Gay
Summary: Jack falls off a fire escape and breaks his leg. David is understandably panicked and angry, but hey. He loves his boyfriend.





	In Which David Is Understandably Pissed

“I’m serious, what kind of idiot breaks their _fucking leg_ , slipping off a _fucking fire escape?_ ”

 

Jack winced a bit from where he was seated in his chair, looking behind him at his very pissed off boyfriend who was currently wheeling him out of the hospital and to his car. He opened his mouth to respond, but David clearly didn’t seem to be done. “And, and! What fucking idiot doesn’t call their boyfriend to tell them they’re in the hospital and that’s why they haven’t been responding to their texts until _two fucking days afterwards_?”

 

“Uh,” Jack stammered. “Your idiot?” He responded with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. David just glared down at him before fixing his gaze back out on the parking lot, but not before mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like _“You’re damn right, my idiot.”_

 

David had severely miscalculated how difficult it would be to get his boyfriend’s wheelchair from Point A to Point B, with the distance between being a parking lot that obviously hadn’t been repaved anytime in the last decade. The result of this was David getting increasingly frustrated until he finally stopped pushing the chair, picked his boyfriend up like he weighed nothing, and then trudging through the snow off towards his beat up Nissan Leaf. Jack tried protesting many times, but every time he did David would stop completely, kiss some part of his face, and then keep walking while Jack tried to recover from his blush.

 

Reaching the car, David struggled to keep Jack up and get his keys out of his back pocket, but he managed. Finally managing to unlock the passenger door, David set Jack down gently inside. “I’m gonna go get your goddamn chair, and you’re gonna stay here and turn the heat on because it’s twenty fucking degrees outside.” Jack was still blushing, but he quietly nodded. Sighing, David turned to close the door when a small voice stopped him. “Davey, wait.” Turning back, Jack quickly pecked his lips sweetly. “I love you.” Now, it was Davey’s turn to blush. “I love you too, idiot.”

 

Remarkably, the wheelchair was still sitting near the almost frozen snowbank he had left it next to. Getting it back to the car was much easier now that Jack had vacated it, but that didn’t mean he was any less done with it by the time he’d loaded it into the the trunk of the car, (It wasn’t so much _loading,_ as it was _violently throwing it in the back and slamming the door before it could come back for round two._ David collapsed into the driver’s seat and looked over at Jack scrolling through his phone for music. Within five seconds, Love On The Brain was flooding through David’s speakers.

 

Jack looked up at his boyfriend with a bright smile, his nose and cheeks tinted pink. He had a nasty cut above his eyebrow from where his head had made contact with the pavement from his fall from the fire escape outside Medda’s theater. He was wearing one of David’s sweatshirts that was just a bit too long for him and the too-big pants that would fit over the large blue cast encompassing his right leg. His favorite grey beanie sat on his head, leaving only a little bit of his messy hair poking out. David thought he’d never looked more beautiful.

Leaning over the armrest, David pressed a soft kiss to Jack’s cheek. Jack, however, had other plans, shifting his head to the side a bit and capturing the other boy’s lips to deepen the kiss. David pulled back a bit, breathless. “Hey, that was cheating.” He softly giggled. Jack’s smile widened, before he leaned back in again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you found this entertaining! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and requests are open, so come yell at me @Soldmysoultofandomshelp


End file.
